A flip type mobile terminal is constructed such that a cover is rotatably mounted to open and close over a main body. The main body includes dial buttons and menu buttons and the cover includes a LCD. In order to better view graphical information, there are increasing demands for larger LCDs on mobile terminals. So a slide type mobile terminal is marketed that includes a first body allowing a user to input information and a second body having a large size LCD for displaying various image information. The second body may slidably open and close over the first body.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a slide type mobile terminal in accordance with a related art. The related art mobile terminal includes a first body 102 having a display panel 110 for displaying various information mounted thereon and a second body 104 on which the first body 102 is slidably mounted. A keypad 106 allows a user to input data is mounted on the front surface. A slide module is installed between the first body 102 and the second body 104. The first body 102 slides in a longitudinal direction over the second body 104.
The slide module includes guide grooves 126 formed in a longitudinal direction at both sides of the second body 104, and corresponding guide rails 128 are formed at both sides of the first body inserted into the guide grooves 126, such that the first body can move in the longitudinal direction relative to the second body 104.
When a user pushes a lower end of the first body 102 in the longitudinal direction over the second body 104, the guide rail 128 is moved along the guide groove 126 towards an open position. When the user finishes using the mobile terminal, he pushes down on an upper end of the first body 102 to close it.
The above slide type mobile terminal has a problem in that the lower end of the first body 102 must slide up to open the terminal. Such movement is not convenient for users. In addition, since the first body 102 is slidably moved only in the longitudinal direction over the second body 104, various operations cannot be performed.
Methods and systems are needed to overcome the above-mentioned short comings.